


~D r e a m~

by ObsessiveGeekBoy (Obsessivegeekboy)



Category: mark fischbach - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 13:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessivegeekboy/pseuds/ObsessiveGeekBoy
Summary: This is a small story wrote in 2016 and gave up, I may write more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ~Just a small heads up, there will be Author insertions through out the story and I will be taking the role of you best friend. Just to help the plot along I will be crushing on Sean (Jacksepticeye) even though it's obvious who I like XD This fanfic will help express my feelings for this nerd so sorry if it's a little OOC for your personality. There are just so many amazing personalities out there I can't make "Reader" every one of them~
> 
> It's marked mature as there will probably be quite a bit of swearing, rude language (nothing harmful), possibly some touchy subjects such a self harm, and maybe a lemon late into the story if that's what the NASA peepo want. :3 
> 
> Also, you are in Los Angeles, California, United States, and you will be aged 25 because aged any lower and some people become very uncomfortable.
> 
> This plot is entirely my own, I own the "Reader design", Mark owns himself, Mark owns me- Wait what?
> 
> Anyway please enjoy this silly little story.
> 
> Love you lil' biscuts~

"You're watching his channel aren't you? Your face has completely lit up." Your friend Tia commented, giggling as she gave you a hug. "You're so cute when you watch him!"

You felt your cheeks beginning to burn as you laughed and tried to push her away. "Dude, it's not my fault. He's just my whole world..." You said as you wriggled your arms free to cover your face in embarrassment.

Tia smiled at you and gave you a gentle squeeze, "He really does mean so much to you, doesn't he?"

You smiled and wriggle out of Tia's death hug. "Yeah, I mean, he's always there for me in a way, if I feel like the world is crumbling down around me I just need to go on his channel and all my sorrows melt away. He makes me laugh so hard I cry, makes me long to know him so much I feel like I am incomplete with out him. He makes me the happiest, yet he makes me cry so much out of longing." You finished, giggling, your eyes had begun to water slightly and you had to rub them. Tia and you laughed softly. 

The passions you felt for this man were strong, so strong you tended to cry when talking about him, and you normally don't cry much. 

"Well hey, I'm sure if you meet him he would totally fall for you!" Tia said as she gave you a playful nudge in the ribs.

You laughed and gave her a gentle shove. "Yeah right! In my fanfic fueled brain!" The two of you continued to chat about this, playfully bantering back and forth about it before Tia had to go for a Job interview. You both parted ways and made promises to text each other.

You walked down the street with a chuckle, a little hop in your step as you took in the LA scenery that you know and love. You pull out your phone and favorite earphones and played your music, humming to the tune.

A decent amount of time passed before you arrived at your street, today, you decided to take a bit of a different route home, you passed by a house that caught your eye, you thought you caught a flash of red in the window. You slowed and stopped quickly, you tried not to look creepy as you waited for another flash of red. You pulled out the earphones abruptly, thinking you heard something. 

It appeared to be an industrial loft of sorts. 'It's quite nice actually...' you thought to yourself, but your attention snapped back to the window as you saw it again. Red! bright, flaming red hair! You gasped and took an excited few steps closer as you tried to clarify that it was indeed him. 

You managed to catch a glimpse of the man's profile and your heart sped up, it was him! Mark Edward Fishbach! Your inner fangirl came out and you squealed, swooned and all the typical things a fangirl does.

You saw his soundless laugh through the glass and giggled, the fact sinking in. You found his recording studio! Maybe one day, you can bump into him! but you can't come by to regularly or it'll be stalking.

'Maybe I can take up running? If I jog by here everyday, I might bump into him!' And with that you ran home, excited and happy.

After getting home you toss off your shoes and race past your living room and run up to your bedroom, Discarding your bag on the floor you threw yourself onto your bed and grabbed your pillow, squealing and kicking manically.

You finished your little fangirl spasm, you squeezed the pillow tighter and gave a tired little smile towards the Mark poster on the far side of your bed. You might be able to meet him regularly, if luck was on your side.

Sitting up, you had to fix your hair from rolling around like a maniac. You tossed your pillow back on the bed before going about your necessities. Showering, cooking dinner, making your favorite hot beverage and getting ready for work tomorrow, You manged to land your dream job and you couldn't be happier.

After sitting down to enjoy your dinner, You got out a notebook and started to plan your day for tomorrow, it served as a useful way to keep your days tidy. You planned to go for a run just before the scheduled time that Mark tended to upload. Speaking of, You grabbed your phone and got ready to watch today's video. It was another silly skit. He must of been back at his office to edit it.

The video ended far too soon and you sighed with a forlorn smile on your face. Look's like another twenty four hours until you got to hear his voice again...Unless he finished his video editing about now, Worth a shot!

You raced about quickly getting into some gear that could be used for running. You stumble about your house as you tried to race out of the house.

Slipping on the other sneaker you dashed out of the house, hoping to bump into Mark.

~ ~

The darkness of the twilight had begun to set in, the thrum of your shoes on the concrete and the sound of your breath was ringing in your ears, but it was nearly muffled by the excitement of seeing Mark. Even though you told yourself not to get to excited or get your hopes too high, your heart got ahead of itself.

You slowed down once you got closer to where the building was. Your hopes were slowly slipping as you saw all the lights were off, you picked up pace again and stared down at your feet as you ran by.

Suddenly you smacked into someone, both of you were forced to the ground from the impact. You fell completely back and smacked your head onto the concrete. Disorientated and in pain you slowly sat up, holding onto the back of your head. "Fuck...." you hissed as pain shot through your head.

A groan -obviously male- woke you up from your own pain and you quickly turned to the person you had hurt. "I-" before you could even begin apologizing you realized it was Mark you had knocked to the ground.

"Holy shit! Mark I am so, so sorry! A-Are you okay!?" You asked as you quickly knelt, trying to tend to his pain, but the fast movement had sent a dizzying pain through your head. You groaned and held your head, over balancing and ended up sitting down again.

"Me, I'm fine, the main concern should be you, are you okay?" he deep voice which you knew so well resonated in your ears. You felt yourself blushing already. You waved away his concerns.

"F-Fine! Just dizzy." you laughed, toughening up, 'how cliche, I feel like I am in a bloody fanfic.'

He raised an eyebrow at you and ran his fingers through his bright hair. "You sure? I can probably give you some pain killers if it'll help? I wouldn't feel too good if I let you go off like this." He laughed.

You blushed even darker then before. "If it doesn't trouble you a painkiller couldn't hurt." You said with a slight awkward grin.

He helped you up and the touch sent shivers down your spine. The silence must of seemed slightly awkward as Mark decided to break it. "So, out for a run this late?"

You nodded but that just made you dizzier. You stumbled a few steps and Mark had to hold tighter to you, you were sure you face was on fire. "Sorry, my bad. Sorry."

Mark laughed loudly. "You don't need to apologize for everything!" He said as he helped you towards the studio.

~ ~

You had sat down on the couch you had seen in a few of his videos with Mark next to you, you two had begin to engage in playful banter. Chatting happily, joking and laughing.

"So, with how you know my name you are either a fan or I just let a stalker into my office." He said with a teasing grin.

"Oh no no no no! I am a fan! I swear!" you said extremely flustered.

"I was just teasing you. No need to worry." He said and you gave him a playful push. You felt like you had been friends for years. 

"Anyway, I should probably get home about now...I am so amazed that I got to meet you, I know you have millions of fans, but do you think...maybe we can hang out again?" you asked, hope laced in your voice.

"You know what, I think I might just look forward to that." He gave you once of his enchanting grins and you knew, you knew that you were just going to fall deeper for this man.

~(;×;)~

You hadn't heard from Mark in a week, but your heart still beat harder whenever you passed by his studio. You couldn't believe your luck, sure, Mark had been doing video's with skits at the start of it, meaning he gets to meet with more fans, but you were lucky enough to live somewhere super close to his work!

Your runs had turned into your favorite part of your day, you'd wake up, run, go to work, come back home, run, and then retire for the evening. Along with your fitness picking up, Tia commented on how you seemed to have a happier air about you.

"Did something happen?"

You hadn't told her yet, you felt like it was a beautiful little secret. Just between you and Mark. Even though it probably wasn't that big of a deal to Mark, to you it meant the world.

"Nope! I just, guess I seem happier." You said with a genuine smile.

She seemed suspicious of your reaction and sighed. "Guess you can tell me about it when you want." She shrugged and went back to work.

A little bit of guilt worked it's way inside your mind but you decided that maybe you would tell her. If you could take your crush anywhere, which won't happen.

But it could, but it wont.

...But it could.

~^w^~

When work was over you quickly dumped your bag and threw on your running gear, as you were doing up your shoes you heard a ding from your phone on the kitchen counter. You went to grab it before tripping on your shoelaces, You caught yourself and made sure they were tied before grabbing the phone this time.

Mark: Hey! Sorry for not texting, it's been a little busy for me.

You clapped in elated surprise, you still couldn't believe that it had actually happened, a little part of yourself had actually begun to doubt it. But it did and the grin on your face could not be erased.

You: Oh! No it's perfectly fine! What are you doing right now? ^w^

Mark: Actually, I am just finishing up at the studio, just making sure I don't bump into anyone again ;)

You laughed at that and shook your head, you felt your cheeks warm a little.

You: Oh hah hah, very funny. I was actually about to come out on a run now. So get your armor on.

Mark: Oh, I'll join you then.

You felt your heart beat quicker, he wanted to join you for a run?! You realized that you had sorta become stunned and hadn't replied, quickly you sent a reply:

You: I'd love that!!

And you were out that door like a rocket.

~♡~  
SO, THIS WILL BE A SLOW BURN SO SORRY IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT.

If you enjoyed, I have succeeded. And this is a little chapter teaser. I'll be writing more and more regularly hopefully it will be good.

Buh-bye!!!


	2. Chapter 2

You felt the adrenaline rush through you as you raced down the path like a bullet.

To anyone passing, you would of looked like a blur of running gear. Okay- maybe that's a slight exaggeration.

Soon, you focused your attention towards the red and black head of hair you had been dying to see again in person. You kept running as Mark turned to wave to you. You mentally pushed yourself to increase your speed as you soon purposely crashed into him, immediately wrapping your arms around him and embracing him.

He took a few steps back and laughed. "Hey, no need to run me over, what's the rush?"

You had a wild grin on your face as your heart raced, ecstatic to see him. Between heavy breathing you answered him. "I just can't believe that you're actually willing to meet me again."

He laughed once again and ruffled your hair. "Of course I would! Why wouldn't I? Are you actually a stalker?" He laughed in a joking manner as you soon found yourself laughing too. You jokingly pushed him back.

"Yes. Now tell me what color are your boxers?" You said sarcastically as you both ended up in a fit of giggles.

Mark smiled at you, but that smile soon faded into a Cheshire grin as his eyes held a sliver of mischief.

"Uh oh. Something tells me I don't like that look." You commented on the look he gave you, slight laughter bubbling in your throat.

"Wanna race around the block?" He asked with a childish spark igniting in his chocolate eyes.

You groaned as the sound you released soon resulted in a chuckle. "I'm just going to humiliate myself...but you're on pretty boy."

You and Mark then both get into a running stance. "On your mark..." you started before giggling slightly. Mark rolled his eyes.

"Get set..." Mark began to lean forward as you began to smirk.

"GOLDIE!" Mark started to run before realizing his mistake and tripping over himself to stop.

"GO!" you roared with laughter as you raced past Mark, who yelled out in protest.

~♡~

Panting and laughing, you and Mark collapsed onto the path outside the office.

"You know I won right?" Mark said between pants.

"In your dreams!" You laughed, leaning against the fence. "Hey, I am guessing you're as thirsty as me, and that your office has been locked up by Tyler, so want to come over to mine for a drink? Coffee, water, tea, fizzy-" you babbled on before Mark interrupted.

"As long as that isn't you trying to get me back to your house to rape me." He said with a stoic expression.

There was silence for a moment before you both laughed whole heartedly.

After you convinced him that your intentions were innocent, you both walked back to your house. There was a comfortable silence in the air between you two. A space that didn't need to be filled with words.

~♡~

The two of you sat quite comfortably beside one another on the couch with a decent amount of space between the both of you. You each had a cup of black coffee in your grasps as you proceeded to chat away.

With every smile, laugh, and dick joke, you felt happier. Mark really was the one who could at any time make you feel like you were walking on air.

After a few more minutes of talking, you had moth finished your lukewarm drinks, Mark rose to his feet. "I should probably get back home about now.." Mark trailed off.

"Do you have anyway to get back home? I would've guessed Tyler would've gone home by now." You questioned Mark.

Mark opened his mouth to reply and then closed it. "Fair point. Think you could give me a ride?" He asked cheerfully.

You weren't going to be the one to refuse a favor of a friend so you nodded and stood up. "No trouble at all." You grabbed the keys and smiled at him. "Let's go."

~♡~

The car ride was wonderful to you, nothing really special happened besides the fact Mark sang, genuinely. You could've sworn that he had the voice of an angel.

You honestly felt like Mark had been your friend for years. You gave him an awkward hug in the car as you cringed at yourself before waving goodbye as he exited the car and headed towards the front door of his house. He then jokingly yelled out; "Goodbye my love!" Before entering the house.

You waited a moment before squealing happily, you smacked your head on the steering wheel while fangirling but you were grinning like an idiot. 'Mark is amazing.' You sighed happily, as you then rubbed your temples gently, processing what just happened.

'That...is going to leave a bruise...' you thought, wincing at the new stinging pain.

You heard your phone go off and decided to check it.

Mark: you need an ice pack for that?

You felt your cheeks heat up as you looked to Mark's house. He was laughing near one of the windows.

You groaned and sunk down in your seat. Flipping him off.

He gasped in fake offense and pretended to cry. Seeing this made you chuckle to yourself. You text him back:

You: Jerk :P I'm going home now.

Mark was fast to reply.

Mark: okay, send me a pic when you become a unicorn. ;P

You: or when my forehead gets a boner.

Mark: This is why you make a great friend.

You giggled to yourself and set your phone down. Finally driving home.


End file.
